Kai And Sora
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Mini midquel to Digimon: Gatomon And Me. When Mimi wants to go on a date with another guy, Kai goes on a date with one of her friends.


Kai was very relaxed. The beach wind calmed him. Things have been crazy for him very recently, but now with the world safe from Deamon he can relax and enjoy himself. "Excuse me?" Said a girl's voice. Kai raised his sunglasses. "Can I sit next to you?" He shook his head. The girl set her beach chair next to him. "I'm Sora. You're Kai, right? I'm Mimi's friend."

"Yeah, Mimi's told me about you. She said you were smart and a great Soccer player." Sora smiled. "I'm glad she's noticed. How are you and Mimi doing?" A chuckle left his mouth. "Well... that's a little complicated. You see, we're kind of... well Mimi's kind of..."

"Pregnant?"

"No. No, definitely not. She wants to take a break. She met this kid in school named Ayumi. She really likes him and really wants to go on a date with him."

Sora thought for a moment. "Well, since she wants to meet new people, you could take the time to do the same. Get even with her a little."

"Oh, I couldn't do that." Then, a thought came to him. "Or could I? But I don't know a lot of girls I could take on a date."

"Ahem." Kai looked over at Sora. "You mean..."

"The invite is open."

"Well, in that case, would you like to..." Sora smiled. "I'd love to. Have you ever been to the Blue Crystal?"

"Once."

"Let's meet there. See ya, Kai." Sora takes off. Kai leans back in his chair.

Later that night, at the Blue Crystal, Kai waited in his nicer clothes. He checked his watch. "5 minutes left." Then all male eyes turned to the front of the restaurant. Kai looked to see who was catching their attention. It was Sora, in a beautiful turquoise dress. Kai blushed at the sight of her. He didn't think this was the same girl who he talked to at the beach. She walked up to him. "Hello, Kai. Are you ready?"

"Uh... yeah. Yes, I am. Table for two, please."

"Right this way." The waiter escorted them to their table. Kai pulled up Sora's seat. "Thank you." Kai smiled. Then he took his seat across from her. He noticed all the guys in the restaurant stared at his date. He glared at them and they looked away. The waitress approached them.

"Hello, I am Mariko and I'll be you're waitress for today. What can I get you?"

"I think I'll have a salad."

"And you, sir?"

"I think I'll have a salad as well."

"Sounds good. Anything to drink?"

"I think we'll stick with water."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those salads." The waitress left. Kai looked closely at her. "You look... different."

"I changed cloths. Can't you tell?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant... you look beautiful." Sora blushed. "Thank you."

"So, who is your Digimon partner?"

"Her name is Biyomon. She's a little pink bird. She's at home at the moment. What about you, who's your partner?" Kai sighed. "Her name was Gatomon." Sora noticed his tone. "Was? What happened to her?"

"She died."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She was protecting me. I don't think I'll ever see her again. I miss her. But I know she's fine, wherever she is. I promised her she would be. If I could just see her face one more time, that would be enough for me." Sora thought for a moment. Then she smiled."

"She's lucky to have a partner like you." Kai was taken by surprise by that. "You are a very kind person, Kai. I'm honestly surprised that Mimi says you don't have many friends. Truth is, any girl would line up to have a guy like you. I'm sorry Mimi didn't want to keep dating you. You're a good person. I mean that." Kai smiled. "Thank you, Sora." She blushed. Their salads arrived.

"Here you go. Anything you need, let me know."

Sora straightened herself. "Thank you."

They ate in silence. After their dinner was finished, Kai left the tip on the table. They took a cab to Sora's house. He escorted her to her house.

"Thank you, Kai. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I. Thank you, too. I needed this."

"Have a good night, Kai." She headed inside.

Then, he heard someone calling out his name. He saw that it was Mimi. He walked towards her. "Kai!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Uh, hi Mimi. What's the occasion?"

"Kai. Can I have you back?"

"What about Ayumi?"

"Okay so last night we went on a date. He is such a jerk! The whole time he kept looking at the waitress' legs. And of course he used me to get a date. Kai, I'm never taking a break from you again. You're mine and I love you." Mimi hugged him. Kai smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, too."

"Ready to go home?" Kai nodded. "Let's go."

Kai escorted his lady back home.


End file.
